Tanjoubi Omedetou: Kenpachi
by An Ordinary Riceball
Summary: Another oneshot in my Birthday series. With Kenpachi this time. Review plz


**Story:**_** Tanjoubi Omedetou, Kenpachi **_  
><strong>Summary:<strong>_** Next oneshot in my Birthday series. With Kenpachi this time.**_  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_**I don't own Bleach...**_

* * *

><p><em>November 19<em>

"Yay!" Yachiru giggled, hopping up on Kenpachi's shoulder. The few people in the room glanced up half-heartedly. The pink haired lieutenant stood up tall, folding her arms. "Guess what! Today is Ken-chan's birthday, everyone! You know what that means, right?"

Everyone paled. _Of course_ they knew what that meant. It was a well known fact that Kenpachi often got carried away on this day. His urge to fight, believe it or not, was always three times worse.

"Listen up, pipsqueaks!" Kenpachi's voice echoed throughout the Eleventh Squad Barracks, sending a cold chill up their spine. "I'm in a good mood t'day, so I've decided t' do things a lil' different this time 'round."

Right, different as in instead of manic sparring matches, it was _fights to the death_. As far as they knew, that wasn't even allowed. What bothered them was that that didn't bother _him_. One thing was for certain; they needed to out of there, and _fast, _but how?

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Barging in the door, to their relief was none other than the substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hey, Kenpachi, have you seen Byakuya?" he wanted to know.

The Captain stared at him bemused. "Why're you askin' me?"

"Some one said you might know." Ichigo explained. "I can't find him anywhere, and the fact that he's concealed his spiritual pressure is only making it worse. Unohana-san asked me to find him for something."

"Unohana, ya say?" Kenpachi rose an eyebrow. He assumed it had something to do with the Shinigami Women's Association.

"This works out perfect." he said himself, for he owed Byakuya some pay back for disappearing from their battle last time. He'd challenged him to a fight, and Unohana happened to get in his way, allowing the 'pretty boy' to escape.

He was gonna be the first one to find Byakuya, and he wouldn't get away that easily this time. No, this time, they were gonna 'settle things' once and for all.

"Ken-chan, where are you going?" Yachiru asked curiously, as Kenpachi turned, heading towards the door. He looked over his shoulder, giving one of his trademark smirks.

"I'm goin' t' pay _blossoms_ a visit." he told her.

"You mean Bya-kun?" she put a finger to her chin, ruminating. His demonic grin grew even wider.

"Yeah..."

"Yay!" she giggled happily. "Bya-kun will be _happy_ to see you!"

After they left the barracks, Ichigo remained staring behind them in confusion, and unable to process what had just happened, or maybe, it was that he didn't want to process it.

_'What just happened...? What was he talking about?'_ he wondered. Judging by Kenpachi's smirk, _whatever_ it was couldn't have been good. He was sure. Something told him _he_ was the last person he should've went to about Byakuya, but _now_ what could he do...?

Meanwhile, Kenpachi ran down the streets at full speed. very few turns, he called out once Byakuya's name, or rather, the nickname he'd '_so kindly' _given him, as crowds within different parts of the Seireitei watched them, pointing and whispering amongst themselves. Yachiru looked around, laughing, as she waved. "Hi, everyone! Look, Ken-chan! It's Baldy-chan and feathers!"

"So it is," Kenpachi acknowledged, glancing over at Ikkaku. From a distance, Ikkaku's vein pulsed in irritation, as he held up his fist in front of him. Yumichika glanced over at him, sighing inwardly.

"Just ignore her, Ikkaku." he advised, gently laying a hand over Ikkaku's. "It's obvious she's_ trying_ to make you look ugly."

The day roamed on. Seconds became minutes. Minutes became hours. Time went by, and now it was nearing evening. By now, he'd completely demolished the Department of research and development, trashed the Kuchiki Mansion, wrecked the six squad barracks, busted a hole in the wall of the place where the Shinigami Women's Assosiation usually met, and accidently flooded first squads barracks (not that he really cared about the old man to begin with, in fact, the idea of getting the head captain riled up, was actually pretty funny if you asked him. anyway...back to the point). He hadn't given up once, nor was he tired in the slightest.

"Come out, Kuchiki Byakuya!" he roared. "Don't think I won't find you! I'm in the mood to have some fun!"

Kenpachi swore to himself that this time, nothing would get in his way. He WOULD find Kuchiki Byakuya this time, and they would settle their fight this time, no matter what. Kenpachi smirked. _'And this time, it's gonna be a whole lot funner than last time.'_

This birthday didn't turn too bad, after all. In fact, this year, it'll have probably been his best.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What do you think?**_


End file.
